


divided: A gem YouTuber story sequal

by GhostFedora



Series: YouTube gems [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: Craig and Tyler are stuck together, Evan is MIA in his gem and Brian has yet to apologise to Brock. Seems like the team is starting to fall apart





	1. Chapter 1: the late return

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE INTERNET, WELCOME TO THE SEQUAL OF HOMEWORLD: A GEM YOUTUBER STORY!!!!**

**...**

**Sorry, I got excited.**

**Anyways, I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this to come out, and, here it is :D**

**Let's get right into this!~**

 

_1 year after the end of Homeworld:_

 

 

_North Carolina, America_

Delirious lied in a ball under his bedsheets, curled up with permanent tear streaks down his cheeks. In the palms of his hands, Evan's gem was held close to the American's chest as he sobbed slightly. He couldn't help but grieve over the Canadian's disappearance a year ago. He was gone, trapped inside this triangular red stone held to his chest. The curtains were drawn closed, all the lights off to make the room a deep blue. The perfect colour to represent the American's mood. Blue shows sadness, loss. Johnathan losing Evan has made him blue, both on the inside and the outside. 

"Evan..."

Johnathan wiped his cheek and looked down at the gem, fresh tears in his eyes. He gently plants a kiss on the stone, a tear falling from his chin. 

"I miss you..." 

He sighs and sobs one last time before placing Evan's gem on the pillow next to his head, turning over in the bed. As the American tries to sleep, a soft red glow shines out from the gem, lighting up the room dimly. The light expands and morphs into the shape of a figure. Delirious squints slightly at the light, turning over to face the gem with confusion. As the light dims completely, a male replaces it. Vanoss, with his hair longer and swept over the left side of his face, was lying there, his eyes closed behind thin round glasses. 

"...!!! Evan!!" 

Delirious smiles wide and sits up, shaking Evan's shoulder gently.

"Evan, wakes up!"

"...John...?"

The Canadian slowly opens his eyes, squinting slightly in the dark blue room. Delirious nods, smiling and wiping his cheek to get rid of the tears. 

"Yeah...w-welcome back..." 

"How long was I out?"

"A year..."

"where's Mini? Where's Wildcat?"

Johnathan pauses, biting his lip.

"They...they're with Brian."

"...can I talk to them?"

"Sure..."

Vanoss sits up, rubbing his eye slightly. He pauses when he sees the round spectacles in front of his vision and the soft, side-swept hair. 

"Since when do I have glasses...? And what the hell happened to my faux-hawk?"

"I guess that when one of us goes into our gem, our look changes slightly. At least you don't have the diamond symbols on your clothes anymore."

"oh."

"...I really missed you Evan."

"I missed you too, John."

The 2 hug as they reach Johnathan's desk, turning on Skype and calling Brian's contact.

_connecting..._

_dialling..._

_dialling..._

"hello...?"

Brian answers the call, his voice croaky and deeper than normal. He must have woken up recently. 

"Hey, Bri. Look who came back!"

"Evan...?"

"hey, man."

The Irishman smiles tiredly, sighing in relief.

"Glad ta see you're okay, Ev."

"Same here, man. Are Mimi and Wildcat there?"

"...they are. I'll go get them."

Brian stands up, heading off-screen and talking to someone off-screen.

"You sure you wanna...?"

~~_"i'm sure. Evan's the only one that doesn't know."_ ~~

"but he might not take it well."

~~_"better for him to know the truth than us lie to him."_ ~~

"fine...fine..."

Brian walks back in and sits down, MiniCat leaning on the chair behind him.

_~~"hey, Vanoss."~~ _

"oh, hey. I didn't think you two would still combine."

_~~"...about that..."~~ _

"what...?"

_~~"we're...stuck together..."~~ _

"...! You are...?"

_~~"The crash caused Mini's gem to crack as well. With both of them cracked, we're stuck like this."~~ _

"...oh..."

_~~"...so...glad to see you're back...like the new look..."~~ _

"thanks...can we come see you for a bit...?"

"Like, come to Ireland?"

"yeah..."

"Of course we can, Ev. It'd be nice to get out the house for a bit."

"Thanks, Del."

"Anyways, guys, we gotta go. I gotta record."

"alright."

"See you tomorrow, Bri."

"Later, Ev."

The Skype call ends, Vanoss wiping his eye slightly.

"Mini and Wildcat are stuck together?"

"yeah..."

"...what else did I miss?"

"Well, Brian and Brock fell out."

"What?"

"Brian was mad about Mini going on his own to save you, and how if someone else went, we could have prevented the crash. They split and Brian took his anger out on Brock. Basically and Cartoonz are staying with him."

"oh...guess a lot happens in a year."

"yeah..."

"...anyways, we should get to bed. We got a long drive to get a ship tomorrow."

"Why don't we just fly?"

"It's just easier without paying for tickets and stuff."

"Oh, that makes sense. Why, who's got the ships?"

"Ohm's got one in Ohio, Brian has one in Ireland and Brock has the main one at his."

"So we're going to Brock's to get a ship?"

"Yup."

Johnathan and Evan turn off the computer, heading to bed. They climb in, cuddling up to each other.

"try not to leave me ever again."

"I'll try, John. I'll try."

 

**Well, that was something -_-.**

**Ghost~**

 


	2. chapter 2: re-union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Evan head to Brock's so they can get the remaining Ruby ship.

**Well, all I'm gonna say is this'll most likely NOT be updated daily! As it's the new year, my school is gonna be HARD AF on me, so I'll probably be busy with homework and shit. Most days' I'll upload, but not daily.**

 

_North Carolina, the motorway_

 

Evan yawns as he stretches in the passenger seat of Delirious's car. The shorter male looks over slightly and chuckles at his boyfriend. 

"How are you tired, Ev? We slept for, like, 10 hours?"

"Us owls are nocturnal, man!~"

"I guess you can nap whilst I'm driving. We won't be there for another 2 1/2 hours anyways."

"alright...later, Del."

"later, Ev."

Vanoss rests his head against the car window, nodding off within a minute. Delirious smiles, returning his full focus to the road.

 

_Brock's house, 2 1/2 hours later_

 

"Brock!"

"Visitors!"

"What? I wasn't expecting anyone."

Moo heads up to the doorway. Delirious and Vanoss were chatting with Cartoonz and Marcel, the 2 males that were staying with him hugging the Canadian tight.

"Evan?!"

"Hey, Brock!"

"You're back!"

The American smiles wide, joining in on the 4-person group-hug around the Canadian. 

"Guys...you're squishing me here."

"it just shows how much we missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I was missed."

"Especially by Johnathan.~"

"Shuch up, Luke!"

Luke laughs, pulling the males closer since he's the tallest. All 4 of them squirm and chuckles. 

"Luke!~"

"Ok, OK, I'll stop...~"

The tallest American pulls away, smirking as Moo kept the Canadian close to him.

"anyways, how come you two dropped in?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot we had a legit reason." Delirious giggles with his signature laugh. "Me and Evan need the Ruby ship."

"What for?"

"To go see Bri-"

"Brian?"

Brock pauses, looking down slightly. The events from a year ago still hurt the American a little when thinking about the feud with his Irish ex-partner.

"yeah...Evan just found out about Mini and Wildcat's "situation" last night."

"Oh... ...can I come with you?"

"...I mean, if you want to."

"Not entirely sure what Brian will say, but sure."

"Cool. Lemme just grab a coat, and I'll lead you to the ship."

Brock lets go of Evan, grabbing a black coat before putting it on and leading them outside to a pretty big shed. 

"here she is, mint condition."

"How did you get the ship into there?"

"We actually built the shed around the ship. Luckily a certain fusion man was around to help~"

Marcel gently nudges Luke's shoulder with his elbow, the 2 sharing a smirk

"We get it, Luke, we get it. You two like being together."

"you bet we do!"

"Just get a room, already!"

"Guys! I thought you were here for the flying kind of ship, not the romantic type!"

"speaking of ships, we need to fix your ship with Brian."

"...we'll see..."

The crew pile in to the ship, taking off and setting course for Dublin, Ireland 

 

**Enjoy!**

**Ghost~**


	3. Chapter 3: forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Brian forgive each other as they re-unite for the first time in a year.

* * *

**I just found out today I can update from my phone -_- yeah, I’m an idiot. Anyways, let’s move on :3!~**

 

_Dublin, Ireland_

”Are you sure you wanna do this, Brock?”

”I’m sure. I can’t keep avoiding what happened between me and Brian a year ago. Besides, if he doesn’t want to talk, it’ll be nice checking on Mini and Wildcat.”

”yeah. I just hope they’re ok being stuck together.”

”actually, they’ve been doing really well.”

”what makes you say that, John?”

”Nogla and Lui live close, so they keep us updated.”

”Lui lives in Ireland now?”

”yup.”

”but I thought Lui lived with Droid.”  **Dont quote me on that, I just read somewhere that Droid lives with Lui But IDK if it’s true! ;-;**

”they did, but Lui didn’t want Droid in any danger from gem stuck, so he moved in with Nogla.”

”makes sense.”

”those two are adorable together, anyways.”

”that, I agree with!”

”Alright! We’re here.”

”you still sure, Moo?”

”Evan, I’ll be fine. Promise.”

Vanoss smiles and takes Brock’s hand in his own, Delirious doing the same to the Canadian’s free hand. Cartoonz strolls out of the control room as the ship lands, slinging a loose arm around Basically’s waist. The African-American blushes slightly, snuggling up into his partner’s red hoodie.

”get a room, you two!”

“You and Vanoss should do the same, Del!”

”Shuch up!”

The ship door finally opens, revealing Brian standing in the driveway of his house with MiniCat standing next to him. The two look over, the fusion smiling wide at seeing his Canadian friend safe

~~_“Evan!”_ ~~

”guys!”

Vanoss races up to MiniCat, practically jumping into the fusion’s arms as he hugs the tall man close. He chuckles and wraps his arms around the smol Canadian’s waist, almost conpletely holding him up from the height difference. 

“You’re alive!”

~~_”you’re back!”_ ~~

~~~~”glad ta see you’re back, Ev.”

Vanoss looks over the fusion’s shoulder to see Brian smiling at the 2. He reaches over and pulls the Irishman in, turning it into a 3-way group hug.

”I’m just glad you’re ok.”

”don’t worry, Ev. We ain’t going nowhere.”

~~_”we’re staying.”_ ~~

”Good.”

”ahem!” Basically stands in front of the group with his arms crossed, scowling slightly. “As much as I hate disturbing this moment, Brian still needs to apologise to Brock.”

”Marcel!”

”what? He does!”

”...yeah...Brock does deserve an apology.” Minicat puts Brian down to his feet, still holding onto Evan. The Irishman stares slightly at Brock, sighing. “I’m sorry for what I said. The ship crash a year ago was out of our control, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. My anger and worry for our friends got the best of me, and in letting it do so, I lost not only my friend, but the one friend I love with all my heart. Brock, you are that friend. I’m sorry. So, so, sorry.”

”...Brian.”

”you must think I’m a horrible partner, an attrocious friend and a vile excuse of a person that you never want to speak to again.”

”why do you think I came with?”

”huh?”

Brian’s eyes go wide, tears brimming around the bottom.

Brock walks straight up to him, placing his hands on his cheeks and wiping the tears off with his thumbs. 

“I came here to see you.”

”but I thought you’d hate me.”

”I don’t have any hate for you.”

”you don’t?”

Brock shakes his head, smiling slightly at Brian’s expression. The Irishman’s grey eyes were lit up in joy, his pupils literally shaped like stars as the silver-like shade of his iris shone in the Orange sunset glow. His mouth was curled into a soft smile.

”Moose got your tongue there, Bri?”

”I...”

”knew it...~”

Brock leans in and gently kisses the Irishman’s lips. Brian kisses back instantly, his eyes closed as he wraps his arms around the American’s waist. Brock steps even closer, their chests firmly pressed against each other, and wraps his arms around the Irishman’s shoulders.

”Well, damn.”

”nice work, Marcel~”

”what can I say? I’m a pro.”

”come here, you!~”

Cartoonz pulls Basically into a tight hug, kissing all up his non-gem cheek.

”Luke!~ stop!~”

”never!~”

Evan, Johnathan and MiniCat laugh at the  pair goofing off. 

“Cute!~”

”no need to shout, Ev.”

”but I wanna!”

minicat smirks and gently shoves Vanoss into Delirious’ chest, laughing when the two blushed heavily.

”Ugh...”

”sorry.”

”it’s not your fault, Ev.”

”well...can I have a kiss?”

”of course...~”

Delirious lifts Evan’s chin slightly using his thumb and forefinger, planting a gentle kiss on the Canadian’s lips. Vanoss kisses back, snuggling up to the American. I guess in Ireland, love is everywhere...~

 

**Ghost~**


	4. Chapter 4: vision dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a dream, Mini and Wildcat meet some new allies.

**ALRIGHT! Attempt number 2 after yesterday’s chapter disaster ;-; let’s do this!**

 

_Dublin, Ireland_

Evan, Johnathan, Marcel, Luke and Brock ended up staying the night at Brian’s. Brock stayed in the Irishman’s room; Cartoonz and Marcel in one guest room, Evan and Johnathan in the other whilst MiniCat sleeping on the 3-seater main sofa. The fusion couldn’t help but lie restless whilst the others were fast asleep. Since everyone else was out like a light, Mini and Wildcat decided to talk to each other in the first time as properly as they can in their combined body.

”Tyler?”

”yeah?”

”Do you ever think we’ll be...ourselves again?”

”I...I’m not sure anymore, Mini.”

”...I can’t help but miss you, despite being literally stuck with you.”

”I miss you too, Mini, and we’ll get out of here soon. I promise.”

”O-Ok.”

”Craig, please don’t cry. You’re making me cry too, literally.”

He quietly sniffles, rubbing his cheek to get rid of the tears.

”Sorry. It’s just the fact I may never be able to see your face again.”

”Trust me, I fear the same. But we’ve gotta stay strong, for the others.”

”...”

”Craig.”

”What?”

”I love you.”

”I-I love you too.”

”...let’s just get some rest. Fresh start in the morning, Alright?”

”alright...night, Tyler.”

”night, Craig.”

**Writing this shit listening to “somewhere only we go” by Lily Allen is just sad ;-;**

Minicat sighs, finally falling asleep.

 

_DREAM_

Shadows. Shadows all around the pitch-black room impossible to navigate by the naked eye apart save for a single hanging candle. Either side of this miniature light source, 2 males were tied up on chairs by peach orange chains tinted pink and gold. The taller Male, Tyler, was struggling to get out; the shorter Male, Craig, was trying to reach for something in his back pocket.

”Mini, what are you doing?”

”I’ve got a lockpick on my Swiss-blade, but I can’t reach.”

”Are you sure these chains have a lock?”

”they’ve got to somehow.”

”whatever.”

”You should know by now they’re not just gonna break by struggling.”

”Well, at least I’m trying to get out.”

”I am trying, too!”

”Yeah, in the fucking worst way possible!”

”Well, not everywhere is massively strong like you. I’m not that strong, so you’re more likely to break them than me.”

”I-“

”please tell me you two are done arguing.”

"Huh?”

”Who’s there?”

”I guess you can call me “Danti”.”

"Ugh, Ok?”

”Now if you excuse us, we’re trying to get out of here.”

”No point. Neither plan will work. These chains only get stronger the more you struggle and there’s no lock.”

"I told you there was no lock, Mini.”

”And I told you those chains are unbreakable.”

”Shut the fuck up.”

"Sorry.”

”Sorry.”

”Anyways, I bought you here to warn you. Those “diamonds” that changed you aren’t happy on you escaping.”

"Well thanks to that Aqua bitch, we’re supposedly dead!”

”Evan’s apparently dead as well, since he was on the ship with us.”

”Ahem.”

"Carry on.”

”The diamonds are coming, to Earth, all of them. And trust me, it won’t be pretty.”

"Well what are we supposed to do?”

”Either hand yourselves over or be prepared to fight to save your lives, your planet, and everyone you care about.”

"...how long have we got?”

”Id say a week approximately.”

"We have to warm the others.”

”no.”

"what?”

”Why not?”

”Because your friends can’t find out about here or about u-me.”

"it’s ok. We’ll just tell them about the diamonds.”

”Fine. You guys can wake up now.”

"Wait, Wait, Wait. What?”

”You two will only come here when you’re sleeping or knocked out. Whenever you need advice about Homeworld, just take a nap and I’ll help all I can.”

"Really?”

”All I ask is freedom, when the times comes.”

"That, we can do!”

”we promise.”

”Good. Until we meet again.”

 

_REALITY_

MiniCat yelps, falling off the sofa with a crash.

_ ”Ow.” _

”Hey, are you Alright?”

_ ”Huh?” _

Vanoss was standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a glass of milk.

_ “Vanoss? What are you doing up?” _

”Had a weird dream.”

_ ”Oh? Guess I’m not the only one.” _

“What?”

_ ”I was in this weird room. There I heard a voice saying the diamonds will be coming to Earth for us in a week.” _

”...”

_ ”...Ev?” _

”I had the same dream.”

_ ”What?” _

“Yeah, with the voice and everything!”

_ ”That’s fucking weird.” _

“Yeah...what now?”

_ ”I...I guess we can try going back to sleep?” _

“Why not? I might as well get back before Del wakes up.”

_ ”You sure, Ev?” _

”I’m sure.”

_ ”Alright. Night.” _

"Night.”

Vanoss puts the glass into the water-filled sink before quietly heading back upstairs, sending a quick goodnight wave. MiniCat waves back before falling back asleep.

 

**I swear to god, please say it works this time! *fingers crossed***

**Ghost~**


	5. Chapter 5: relaxing afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiniCat and the boys relax to cheer the fusion up.

**Boi~**

**Also I changed the font style of Minicat's text so it's easier to type.**

 

_Dublin, Ireland_

"Alright! This is how we're going to do this: Minicat, close your eyes."

**"Why?"**

"Because we have a surprise for you."

 **"Well, it better be fucking good."** Minicat sighs and crosses his arms, shutting his eyes. Delirious laughs.

"It will be, don't worry!"

**"I always worry about your "surprises" , Del."**

"We all know what it is, Min, and it's fine."

"See? You at least trust Vanoss, right?"

**"Fine, fine. I'll go with Evan's word."**

"Good."

"Can we just fucking hurry up, already? Been waiting for this since you mentioned it 3 days ago!"

"Calm down, Brian. We'll do it in a minute."

"Thank god."

 The fusion can't help but laugh. Brian was never one to be the "patient one" in the squad. He tended to have a sarcastic and short temper, kind of like a leprechaun, which is Ironic seeing as though he IS from Ireland.

**"Can I see now?"**

"not yet."

Slight sounds of rustling with 3 sets of dim lights ring around the fusion's vision. 

"OK, you can look now!"

Minicat opens his eyes, gasping and smiling a his "surprise". His friends were in the respective partner fusions, each holding a wrapped peach present in their arms.

_"Surprise!"_

  ~~"Happy birthday!"~~

**"What?"**

"well, it's been a year of you being..."you", so we wanted to make today from a...you know...to a celebration. So we decided to make it into your birthday!"

Minicat starts laughing loud, smiling wider than humanly possible.

**"Heh...haha! You guys did this all for me? You didn't have to!"**

_"Well, why wouldn't we? You're our best mate, and we all care about you."_

~~"That and we saw you needed some cheering up, so we're gonna have a fusion day."~~

**"You guys don't have to do this for me."**

_"Tough, we want to do this."_

He looks between his friends, raising an eyebrow at the slight new design. JE was wearing a black leather jacket with the collar sticking up high enough to cover both gems, if it was zipped up. But instead, he leaves it unzipped 3/4 of the way. BB was wearing Brian's terminator glasses with a loose navy jacket. BT's red jacket was tailored personally to have a white hood with blunt, straight devil horns and hides both his cheek gems.

**"Nice new looks."**

_"Why thank you."_

**"Especially you, BT, that hood is awesome!"**

~~"It took fucking forever, but it's worth it."~~

"Well it works!"

_"Hell yeah, baby!"_

**"Hey, are you just gonna fucking stand there with those presents or what?"**

~~"No, these are just props."~~

"Of course these are you, silly."

Minicat smiles, taking the presents and placing them on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch behind. JE, BB and BT sit on the floor at the other side of the table, watching.

**"Can you guys not fucking stare at me like that? It's weird."**

_"Sorry, sorry."_

**"Yeah, yeah."**

The shortest fusion rolls his eyes, opening JE's present.

"You roll your eyes a lot, you know."

**"Well it's just a thing Wildcat did a lot, so I guess I do it as well."**

_"oh."_

**"Sorry if I do it too much. It was really a habit of his. It even annoys Mini a bit."**

~~"It's fine. Marcel has a habit to mess with his hair"~~

"We can tell because you're doing it now."

BT sighs, realising he is.

~~"Thanks, Basically."~~

BB laughs. Guess he's got Brian's sarcastic ass-hole nature. 

**"Guess Brian still likes roasting people."**

"Ah, fuck you."

**"Hahaha!"**

"Just open your fucking presents already."

BB pouts, crossing his arms. MiniCat laughs and finishes unwrapping the present. A black beanie with pink felt pig ears sewed on the sides and "Mini Dadd" stitched in matching cotton on the front.

**"Dude! This is awesome!"**

_"I knew you'd like it!"_

**"Like it? I love it!"**

_"Haha!"_

**"Thank you so much!"**

_"No problem!"_

"Ahem. No offence, but you do have other presents."

**"Sorry, sorry."**

Minicat chuckles, opening BB's present next. It's a light grey hoodie with an M and pig ears logo on the chest pocket, dark blue on the long sleeves and matching sweatpants.

**"Sweatpants? I may be part Mini, but c'mon!~"**

"Hey, at least I got you the jacket to make up!~"

**"Debatable."**

"I can just take them back, you know."

**"Hell no, they're mine now!"**

~~"Children, stop arguing."~~

**"Fuck you!"**

_"Why do you have to interrupt?~"_

~~"Because, it's time for my present!"~~

**"Fine, fine!"**

Minicat opens the last present.

**"Ugh, what is this?"**

~~"It's a photo album, full of squad photos so you never forget who you are."~~

**"...I..."**

The shortest fusion flips gently through the pages, fully eyeing up each individual photo. Around the edge of the first page, the signature of each member, except Craig and Tyler, made a border around one massive photo filling the whole page with every single member in. 

~~"...you alright?"~~

**"Do you have a pen?"**

_"Here."_

JE pulls out a black pen, handing it to Minicat. He takes it and fills the 2 blank border spaces in with Wildcat and Mini's individual signature.

~~"You filled it in?"~~

**"So it's complete, just like our squad."**

~~"I'm glad you like it."~~

**"How come there's pages blank near the back?"**

~~"So you can take your own pictures, like maybe with the others."~~

**"Like Jack and Mark's group?"**

~~"Yeah. After all, our groups have technically become one big group."~~

**"True."**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. We should get a picture now!"

_"Like a group photo, the 4 of us?"_

"Yeah. I can go get a camera!"

**"Yeah!"**

"Gimme a sec!" BB races upstairs to Brian's room, grabbing a camera and racing back. "Got it!"

_"Everyone group up!"_

**"Wait! I wanna put my new shit on!"** Minicat rushes to get the jacket and beanie on before kneeling next to JE. BT and BB kneel behind them since they were taller, whilst BB held the camera up.

"Everyone say "Banana"!"

**"Banana!"**

_"Banana!"_

~~"Banana!"~~

BB snaps the picture and smiles.

"Perfect!"

The photo rolls out from underneath. Minicat takes the picture and gently puts it into the holder on the first bank page and writing "hanging with da boys."

_"Look cool!"_

"Perfect!"

~~"Nice!"~~

**"Thanks so much, guys, for this. I honestly needed this."**

Minicat pulls the 3 into a hug, all 4 fusions smiling wide as they hug back.

 

**AWE! Fusion love!~ :3**

**Ghost~**

 


	6. A/N 1: no chap 2nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme explain

**Yo waddup, fam, it’s ya boi Ghost here!~**

**im sorry to inform that there will most likely not be a chapter tonight as I’ve got so much shit happening tonight. First I’ve got my younger cousins coming around for the night so I’ve got to look after them ;-;. Second of all I’ve got my new computer coming today so I’ve got to set that up!**

 

**Sorry to disappoint yall but imma busy spirit sometimes ;-;**

 

**Ghost~**


	7. Chapter 6: To Canada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head over to Canada

**yo waddup ;-; I'm ill.**

 

_Dublin, Ireland_

 

_"Alright! Now that presents are sorted, it's time for a field trip!"_

**"Wait, what?"**

"Where to?"

_"We're gonna go see Smitty in Canada!"_

~~"What?"~~

**"Really?"**

_"Yup!"_

"That's actually awesome!"

~~"Let's go!"~~

_"Alright, boys, let's roll out!"_

~~"Wait a second, I wanna do something first."~~

**"Do what?"**

~~"You'll see."~~

BT pulls his phone out, dialing an unknown number on speaker phone.

~~"Hello?"~~

~~"Dude, get over here ASAP."  
~~

~~"Why?"~~

~~"We're going to see Smitty in Canada."~~

~~"But I only just formed, man."~~

~~"Well, Evan's here and-"~~

~~"Say no more, I'm on my way."~~

~~"Good."~~

~~~~He ends the call with a smirk.

_"And who the hell was that?"_

~~"3."~~

"What are you-?"

~~"2."~~

**"Ugh, guys? The ground's-"**

~~"1."~~

The ground outside bursts out from below, making a massive crater on Brian's lawn.

"My lawn!"

**"Never mind your lawn, what the fuck is that thing?!"**

As the group races outside onto the lawn, they gasp and look up slightly. Looming over them was a massive black and white spaniel. The puppy was almost as tall as Brian's entire house at full height , his pants of slight tiredness condensing onto all of the windows.

"Holy shit."

_"That's a big dog."_

**"Wait a second...that's Nogla's dog!"**

_"What?!"_

~~"Hey, Tony!"~~

BT walks up and gently ruffles the fur on Tony's massive leg, causing the puppy's tail to wag happily as he starts barking. 

"That's Tony?"

**"God damn."**

~~"Tony, I love ye, but ye're gonna give me away if ye bark so loud."~~

~~~~_"Huh?"_

A tall-ish figure slides down Tony's tail onto the ground, landing beside the dog with a grin. He was almost as tall as JE, with dirty green eyes and light-tan skin. ON either shoulder, matching brownish-green gems shine slightly in the afternoon sun. His rich, dark brown hair was almost set to burst from the tight short ponytail into a literal mane of crazy locks.

~~"I knew you'd get here ASAP."~~

~~"Well I wanted ta catch ye before ye left."~~

~~"You can come with if you want, DC."~~

_"Ugh, who are you?"_

~~"Who do you think?"~~

_"..."_

"Lui?"

"Nogla?"

~~ "Ding ding ding!" ~~

_"Damn, you're looking awesome!"_

JE smiles and hugs the slightly shorter fusion tight. DC chuckles, holding the slightly taller fusion close.

_"Hey! Your chin forest tickles!"_

~~"What, this old thing?"~~ DC smirks, slightly scratching at his thick, luscious beard. ~~"You're just jelly. You can't even grow a beard, Evan."~~

"What if I don't want one?"

~~ "Well, that's your choice. Just don't complain about my beard." ~~

_"Fine, fine, I'll stop complaining."_

~~ "Good." ~~

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt here, boys, but what are we gonna do about Clifford from the 30's here?"

 ~~"Oh, you mean Tony? I'll deal with him."~~  DC gently reaches up for Tony's lowered head, patting his nose twice.  ~~"Nice work Tony. Go head home now, OK? Jaclyn's around at home, so she'll keep an eye on ye."~~

Tony nods his head, barking happily before jumping back into the hole.

"That fucking dog destroyed my lawn."

~~ "I'll fix it when we get back, OK?" ~~

"Fine."

_"Alright! Let's head out to Canada!"_

~~ "Why Canada of all places?" ~~

_"Well Evan has yet to go home. That and neither of us have seen Smitty in so long."_

"Fair enough."

_"Let's fucking go, boi!"_

The crew all smile at each other and climb into both Ruby ships so they can leave one in Canada with Smitty and maybe Evan, that being if he chooses to stay at home.

 

**:3 Ghost~**

 


	8. Chapter 7: Cross-combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting Smitty, the 2 Canadians find out something new

**Well well well, a Smitty and Evan chapter :3 'tis Canadian time!~**

 

_Toronto, Canada_

 

Smitty was lying on a deck chair in his back garden, smiling in relaxation from the surprisingly warm summer warmth. The Canadian was shirtless, his milky quartz gem resting on the back of his neck. He looks up slightly to see the 2 ships landing at the bottom of his yard. Smitty smiles and races over, putting his shades to rest on the top of his head as the doors open.

"Guys!"

"Smitty!"

Evan practically sprints out of the ship, his jacket tied around his waist to show his bare chest.

"Evan? You're back!"

The 2 Canadians hug each other tight.

"Glad to be home."

"Glad to have you back, Ev."

"You guys do know we're here too, right?"

"Ugh, guys?"

**"Smitty? Evan?"**

~~"You oka-?"~~

A soft creamish pink aura glow surrounds Smitty and Vanoss.

"Wait, what the fuck? Evan?"

"Smitty? What the hell is this?"

"What do you think this is? It's the combination glow."

"But I thought it was only for partners. I've already combined with Delirious."

"And I have with Ohm. Maybe we don't have to do it with specific partners."

"Well...should we let this happen?"

"I'm up for it. You?"

"Sure."

The 2 Canadians hug each other even tighter, smiling slightly as the glow engulfs them.

"Evan!!"

**"What the hell are they doing??"**

~~"You don't think they're...?"~~

_"Combined? I guess we did."_

In the place of the 2 Canadians was a single figure, with his hands on his hips and a proud grin. He had Evan's small glasses, but the lenses were tinted with red and blue to assemble 3-D glasses you'd use at the cinema in front of his 4 eyes. Soft, thick black hair swept to the left and a bare chest. Both gems were a cream pink, and shone slightly in the sunlight.

"Evan?"

~~"Smitty?"~~

_"Yes?"_

"How the fuck are you combined?"

_ "Beats me. I guess combination isn't just in the specific partners." _

~~ "That's...fucking awesome!!" ~~

"We should get the others here to see this!"

_ "Here? But Smitty doesn't have enough room for everyone. Besides, how is Jack and Felix supposed to get over here? They don't have a ship in Brighton." _

"I can go pick them up."

~~"Plus they can see Evan now he's back."~~

"True."

_ "Minicat, you OK? You haven't said anything in a while." _

**"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."**

_"You sure?"_

**"Yup! Positive."**

_"OK then. If you're sure."_

**"I'm sure."**

"Well, I'm gonna call the others."

~~"And I'll get Ohm to call over Jack and the crew."~~

~~ "You guys do that. I gotta check on Jaclyn and see how Tony's doing."   
~~

_ "That's fine." _

**"I'll stay here."**

"You sure?"

**"Sure."**

~~"Alright."~~

The 3 head off inside to do their self-assigned actions, leaving the 2 outside alone.

_"Dude, I know something's up."_

**"..."**

_"Is it about Evan?"_

**"Yeah. It's just...if we knew combination outside of our partners was possible, we could have saved Evan from being "poofed" in the crash."**

_"..."_

"If I did combine with you. my gem would have most likely been cracked as well."

**"...that is true."**

_"And if it did, Johnathan would be in a worse state than he was originally. So as much as it still was bad, being apart was slightly better."_

**"...you're right."**

_"Hey. C'mere."_

The 2 hug close, Minicat sobbing slightly.

 

**;-;**

**Ghost~**


	9. Hey.

**Hey guys.**

 

**so I guess you’re wondering why I haven’t updated for 2 days in a row. Well, I’m here to end it. Honestly, I give up.**

 

**i don’t completely know why any of you liked this series. Recently I’ve done a lot of thinking, and I’ve come to realise just how cringy and bad this was. The storyline was everywhere and if any of the YouTubers saw this IRL, they’d probably hate me. Honestly I hate myself for trying with this stupid idea I had one day.**

 

**so I guess this is goodbye.**

**Ghost~**


	10. Chapter 8: healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty and Vanoss find out their combined powers can do something nobody else can for a certain fusion

**...**

**...**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**...**

**sorry, slight panic attack then. Honestly, I might have forgot how this shit works.**

**Anyways, guess who's back? It's ya spirit boi, Ghost, of course! Did any of you miss me? ...no? well, tough. I'm back and this time, I'm staying. A whole lot of shit has happened since I left and it just made me realize how much I missed this place. How much I miss all you guys.**

**But there's no time for cheesy welcome home parties, I have a chapter to write. All I can say is give me some time to get back into my style here, since these might be written from scratch.**

**It's good to be home!**

 

_Toronto, Canada_

 

~~_"Min, really, it's OK. Just please try to not cry."_ ~~

~~~~**"I can't fucking help it! Knowing the fact we may never be ourselves again just-Just-"**

 

Minicat starts choking on his words, breaking down into panicking bursts of tears. Smioss  **(Just fucking go with it -_-)** holds him tight, gently stroking a hand through his hair.

_"It's Ok...we'll fix this. I promise."_

**"Don't promise. We don't even know if this is fixable."**

_"Well, there's no way we're giving up on you."_

Min smiles, burying his head into his chest. Smioss grins, starting to cry himself. The taller fusion rubs his eye slightly with his knuckle before using his thumb to wipe Min's eye just as cautiously.  ~~~~ _"It'll be OK...one day."_

**"Will i-ugh...! What the hell?"**

_ "What?" _

**"My eye's twitching. Dammit."** Min removes his glasses, rubbing at them with the hem of his shirt.  **"Wait a second...I can see."**

_"Of course you can see."_

**"No, I can see without them. I don't need glasses anymore!"**

_"But how is that possible?"_

**"I-I don't know!"** Both start panicking slightly. Min notices from the corner of his eye that Smioss' hand was glowing a faint shade of pink.  **"What the fuck? Your hand's glowing!"**

 _"Huh?_ Smioss checks his hand, only to gasp a bit at his hand.  _"What the fuck?"_

**"Wait a sec...what if that's a healing power?"**

_"What?"_

**"Trust me here for a second."** Min gently takes Smioss' glasses and cracks the lens before handing back to him.

_"Hey! I needed those!"_

**"Try doing what you did to me."**

_"Alright?"_ Smioss places a finger on the broken lens, closing his eyes. The glow on his hand brightens as some of it flows onto the lens. The crack was fixed almost instantly.  _"Woah."_

**"You can fix things...heal things."**

_"That means...I might be able to heal your gems."_

Min's eyes go wide. He could actually be healed? Mini and Wildcat can be freed?  **"I...you can do that?"**

_"Well, it's worth a try. That is, if you-"_

**"Please."**

_"Come here, then."_

Min stands in front of Smioss, stars in his eyes. The taller fusion sighs and places both hands on the shorter's gems, focusing. The glow brightens again, flowing onto both. Both fusions bite their lips in hope.

**"What if this doesn't work?"**

_"Then at least we tried."_

HE tries as hard as he can, eyes squinting shut in concentration. After a few seconds, the glow retracts and Smioss passes out.

**"Shit!"**

Min kneels down next to them. Evan and Smitty are apart, both passed out on the floor. The fusion runs a hand through his hair, only to pause at Tyler's gem. There was no crack. He gasps and checks Mini's. No crack.

**"They actually did it. We're free."**

Min relaxes and sighs, finally splitting for the first time in over a year. Craig and Tyler both fall to their knees, panting heavily.

"M-Mini...?"

"Tyler...?"

"We're free...finally."

"Yeah...we're free."

They look over to each other and smile. At last, they can actually be free together now. After a whole-

"CRAIG?!"

"TYLER?!"

 

**Ah, I'm evil. A cliffhanger on my first chapter back >:3 I love being back.**

**Ghost~**


	11. Chapter 9: Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the re-appearance of Mini and Wildcat being separate again, the 2 simply start enjoying their free lives.

**Well well well, look who’s actually sticking by their promise :3 BTW thank you everyone for the welcome party! I honestly didn’t think you’d miss me so much! ;-;**

 

_Toronto, Canada_

 

”Brian, you’re squishing me!” Craig laughs as his Irish friend practically crushes him to death. Wildcat was getting just as crushed, but by the hands of Brock.

”Dont care. If I hold on, you’ll never leave.”

”Don’t worry, I’ll never leave.”

Brian and Brock both hold their respective best friend close. The others are either helping the 2 recover or helping Evan and Smitty. Delirious and Ohm especially stayed by their partners, crouched by their side.

”Is Evan Ok?”

”What about Smitty?”

”They’ll be fine, guys.”

Craig and Tyler both somehow escape the death-hugs, finally having time to see each other in the first time since the crash.

”Tyler...”

”Craig...”

”We’ll leave you to it.”

Everyone else heads inside, leaving the 2 alone. They smile wide and hug closely.

 

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I’ve had to do a lot of work with my Dad and I’m tired AF ;-;**   


	12. Chapter 10: Fight for Earth- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fully re-uniting, the Banana bus squad plans their defense for their home planet

**sooooo...anyone remember me or this story? No? Oh well. So, I can't think of much to do for this story, but at the same time, it still has a fair bit to go before ending. So I decided to instead do a massive multi-part ending.**

 

_Toronto, Canada_

 

"So, not that we're all whole again, now what?"  
"Well, these 'diamonds' are apparently coming to Earth for our asses. I say we fight them."  
"With what? Barely any of us have powers!"  
"We have something they don't: fusions."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? They already know we can do it, and probably have a counter-attack for it."  
"It's that or we all die."  
"We have to try, for our home."  
"Fair enough."

While this conversation was occurring, Craig and Tyler kept glancing at each other with concerns. They both knew of their arrival, but they don't know how to combat the attack. Clearly, a few of them had powers in their arsenal and fusion power is a great advantage to them, neither of them were sure on the safety of their friends. If only they could get back in contact to ensure the protection of their friends.

"Craig? Tyler?"  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"We might need MC for our plan."  
"..."  
"You two OK?"  
"Excuse us a second."

Tyler gently grabbed Mini's hand and led him to the spare bedroom with nothing but silent slight squeezes of reassurance towards the smaller male. Mini smiles softly as he's led. When they arrive, both males relax on the unused neatly-made bed near to the wall. Mini rests his head upon the taller male's sturdy shoulder.  
"You're worried about the others too."  
"Why wouldn't I be? They mean the world to me."  
"But we don't even know how to save them."  
"Actually, we might."

Mini raises his head from Tyler's shoulder, gazing at him with a rather adorable puppy-dog look.

"How so?"  
"Remember when we were in that room with the chairs and chains?"  
"How could I not? That's where we first got the warning."  
"If we can find our way back there, we could ask that guy about our plans."  
"...you're a genius-"  
"Well, maybe-"  
"but how the hell are we gonna get there?"  
Tyler turns to gently take Mini's smaller hands into his own. The taller male locks eye gazes with him, a stern but caring aura present around him.  
"Craig, fuse with me."  
Mini instantly gasped, eyes owl-wide as he stares. Was Tyler Wine asking to fuse with him after the year-long debacle of them being stuck in said fusion?  
"W-what?"  
"It's our only chance of finding him. I know you probably won't want to because of what happened, but it's our best bet."  
"..."  
"Trust me."  
"I..."

Craig's gaze went from concerned to unsure, to trusting.

"I trust you."

Tyler smiles softly, gently picking the smaller male up to his chest in a bridal-style hold with a loving kiss upon his forehead. Mini in reply giggles as he snakes his arms around his neck. Both males rest their foreheads against one another with caring smiles of passion and deep rosy cheeks across their faces. As the familiar peach hue surrounds them, Mini and Tyler share a quick peck on the cheeks.

 

Instead of the warming spare bedroom, MC was surrounded by the solid jet cell with the all-too familiar chain-lined chairs. He gently rests a hand upon one of the chairs, a mere nostalgic lisp of a smile etching on his face. It had only been mere months since his mental state was trapped here within the subconscious of his own mind. 

...

"Wait."

If this was a fragmentation of his own mind, then how was that guy here? And why was he here in the first place? Ans where the hell even was he?

"Looking for me?"

Oh. There he is. That was easy.

"So, I guess you need more answers?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Well, take a seat."

 

**-_-'**


	13. Chapter 11: Fight for Earth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets a serious conversation with his old "roommate"

**Whelp, guess I was serious this time *contemplates life***

 

  _UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN_

 

MC frowns, slightly suspicious of the shadow-seethed stranger lurking before him. They may have met previously, but his hidden identity as well as the obvious "murder vibes" surrounding him was clearly off-putting. Despite this, he seemed to have the answers they need, and with a hesitant nod, he plopped down a few inches in front of him. The shadow's head lifted to meet the fusion's gaze like a child's grandfather ready to express tales of wisdom upon the younger generation before him.

"..."

"..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Any explanation as to why you're back here?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah...uh..."

"Any time today would be splendid."

"Hold on, I'm getting there!"

Evan from the blinding shadows, the young fusion could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah! We need more info on this "attack" you mentioned."

"What, the massive full-scale attack on Earth that the diamonds are planning to carry out any day now?"

"Yeah, that on- wait, what? Any day now?"

"Oh right, I never told you."

"But we're not prepared!! What the fuck are we supposed to do?!"

"First of all, calm your man-tits. You still have time. Besides, you have powers and fusion on your side. You'll be fine."

"How do you know that for certain?!"

"Let's just say...I have info on the inside."

"You have info on the inside? How??"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, kid, nothing."

MC scowls a little, his annoyance starting to peak.

"Can you at least tell me who you are, or what you look like at least?"

He sighs, cape of jet night shuffling slightly over his shoulders to reveal 4 well-built arms constantly changing into shades of tan and pale skin. Sometimes, they even has slight hues of green and red neon running through the veins. MC instantly notices this, his eyes instantly locking onto the shade-shifting skin.

"What?"

"Your shoulders...the skin changes color."

"Never mind that."

"Just, please, explain who you are."

"Fine, fine. You might as well stay where you're sitting."

 

**Whelp, time to publish this stuff.**


End file.
